


Clyde Headcanons

by awkward_radar_tech



Series: A-R-T Answers Headcanons [2]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:16:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_radar_tech/pseuds/awkward_radar_tech
Summary: A collection of all my answers to asks about soft country boy Clyde Logan Logan.Each ask will be in the beginning notes of each chapter.And each ask has the link to the original tumblr post at the bottom.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I gotta ask what kind of nachos topping do you think Cylde has at the Duck Tape Bar?

They definitely wouldn’t be fancy. He has the cans of nacho cheese sauce, canned jalapenos, plastic jars of pico de gallo salsa that don’t need to be refrigerated until after it has been opened, and canned pinto beans. He does have a few ways to make it nicer though, he gets some fresh smoked meats from a bbq joint down the road which can be added by request, and he makes the nacho cheese a bit more palatable by adding in some fresh shredded cheese while heating it up. They definitely aren’t the greatest nachos in the world, but they are good for what they are, and what more would you expect from bar nachos?? ~~I honestly don’t know, I can’t go to bars yet~~

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/181904964152/okay-i-gotta-ask-what-kind-of-nachos-topping-do)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are getting so many William questions now! Yay go William! But today I’ll ask a question about out soft boi Clyde Logan Logan, since I rewatched Logan Lucky the other day and was thinking, what do you think the story is behind the why they use the word cauliflower? 🦄

You started a trend, 🦄, don’t know if the others are from the same person/people or not, but I love the asks all the same.

My first thought, which is completely absurd but on par for my brain and the fact it is 3:20 am rn, is that cauliflower is a benign word and since they don’t eat it it works. But after some logical thought, the benign part sticks but it is for a different reason. Now, I have only watched the movie once (maybe twice, I don’t remeber) and that was about a year ago when I was falling hard for Kylo and then Adam and then pulled into self insert fan fiction, where I found our soft boi and decided I had to watch this weird movie Adam was in that I had seen on Amazon prime and then got upset because it wasn’t prime for like 2 weeks. Anyways, rambling, back to Clyde Logan and his trigger word, cauliflower. From what I remember, Jimmy began to use cauliflower when they were teens, and teenage boys general don’t have the most original ideas, and Jimmy seems like he would fall under that, even as an adult, so I feel he was trying to think of a code word/signal and saw cauliflower and was just like 💡. Or their first scheme had something to do with cauliflower. No matter what, poor Clyde probably can’t enjoy the grossness that is cauliflower because of Jimmy.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182267732727/you-are-getting-so-many-william-questions-now-yay)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I pretty please get some headcanons of Clyde taking care of his girl on her period?

Yeah you can!

—

Clyde understands the pain that is a period, he has a little sister, after all. And if Mellie has taught him anything it is that all girls appreciate certain things during that stupid time of month, and they narrow down to three categories that sometimes overlap, junk food, comfort, and warmth. He is prepared to make you feel as good as possible when you tell him your periods are horrible. He makes sure to get you all your favorite foods and cravings (nachos are a must), he stays stocked with your preferred period product, he has at least 3 heating pads at any time, he has fluffy blankets and pillows, scented candles, and plenty of drugs if you need them. He cuddles you and rubs your lower back when you want, and gives you plenty of loving. He is also not afraid to or turned off by another side effect of periods he is thankful Mellie never told him about. All in all, Clyde is the boyfriend who would also buy you flowers and cupcakes when you ask him to buy you a box of tampons.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/182947818277/can-i-pretty-please-get-some-headcanons-of-clyde)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Clyde suffers from PTSD?

He got part of his arm blown off, so yes. But I think he internalizes a lot and was able to get help when he was hospitalized. His history of crime helped with the internalization. Clyde doesn’t get attacks very often, but he is weary of driving in larger vehicles and loud bangs.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/183598371837/do-you-think-clyde-suffers-from-ptsd)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify does Clyde like Mothman or do you think he is Mothman?

Clyde believes in Mothman. Is there a corner of Duct Tape and/or his home with pictures from Mothman sightings?? The world may never know. He may have dressed up as Mothman a few times for Halloween though.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184368125582/just-to-clarify-does-clyde-like-mothman-or-do-you)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Clyde likes sleeping on his back cos in the scene were he smells bacon he sits upwards from that position as well. Perhaps cos of his arm maybe?

His arm probably plays a part, but I feel like it also has to do with what led him to that point. He was obviously stationed in hostile areas, and if the few deep dives into his tattoo are right he was in a type of special forces. So, if he didn’t before being deployed, he probably learned to sleep on his back to make it easier to quickly get up and out. Also, being such a large man on a tiny space makes it a bit harder to roll over onto your stomach. Now all I can think of is basic training Clyde rolling off his cot while sleeping, and being all grumpy and groggy while climbing back in.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184571118062/i-think-clyde-likes-sleeping-on-his-back-cos-in)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What hours do you think Clyde works from? Like 6pm to 10pm? Something like that? What do you think?

I feel like he comes in at least an hour before opening at 7 and then closing is at midnight. Not as late as big city bars, but long enough to make a few hundred dollars every night.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/184577904927/what-hours-do-you-think-clyde-works-from-like-6pm)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones about Clyde when he went into juvenile at 13. Why do think Jimmy let him take the blame for it even though Clyde was just the lookout? And do you think Clyde got any trouble when he was in juvey?

I don’t think Jimmy really had a choice on if Clyde got in trouble, and the US government is weird so they might have been like, if this little boy goes to juvie for something minor, he might not become a criminal later. And I don’t think Clyde got too much trouble in there, I feel like he let his soft side show after the military, and he was probably larger than most boys around his age so others wouldn’t pick on him despite being a loner most of the time.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185231261667/this-ones-about-clyde-when-he-went-into-juvenile)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I don’t like about Logan Lucky is the ending other than Clyde’s beautiful smile. I hate that the FBI women would use him like that to find out he’s robbed the speed way. I know it’s the Logan family curse striking again. But I was wondering if you write a little something were he finds out she’s FBI that night like he gets a tip off or he see her badge in her bag. Anything you like. Pretty please.

Same yo, I’m always ready to reach into the movie and deck her for bothering our soft boy Clyde. Like I know he broke the law, but she don’t have proof of that, only a hunch! Here is quick little ditty called don’t try using Clyde.

Clyde enjoyed the energy in the bar tonight, everybody was so happy and light hearted, he loved seeing his family happy. He was still getting used to the new arm, but it was alright. And there was a new customer who knew what she liked and was kinda cute, said her name was Sarah. She was flirting with him and he could help but flirt back. She asked about his arm and he said he lost his hand on his way to the plane after completing his tour in Iraq, she then laughed and said she wasn’t asking how he lost it but how he got such a nice prosthetic. He was honest and said he came home one day to a package addressed to him and that the arm and it’s case was inside, but no indication on who bought it, and when he called the number for the manufacturer they said they didn’t know who bought it for him. More customers came in so he went to help them and then the bar phone rang.

“Hello, Duct Tape Bar. Clyde speaking.”

“Hey, Clyde Logan right?”

“Yeah…”

“Oh good. This is Dayton White, the NASCAR driver. I have something important to tell you.”

Clyde went to the kitchen to hear better and to make sure he wasn’t heard by any patrons, this was a guy who saw him after all, “Alright I’m listening.”

“The FBI came and questioned me on who Max said he saw in the tunnels. I hate him way more than doing the right thing so I said I never saw anybody. But I wanted you to know the one agent was really dead set on you guys doing it. Her name is Sarah and she is kinda tall and slim, with a deeper, gravely voice and she looks like she would hesitate to kill a man. Be careful because she has no proof you guys did it besides what Max says. And he is crazy.”

“Okay, thanks. Bye.”

He goes back out and doesn’t change how he acts, so she doesn’t get suspicious. He keeps flirting with her and wishes he had known before that she was FBI. When she asks to have his number to maybe go on a date soon, he declines. After she leaves he goes back to his family and tells them who she was and to be weary of her. He silently curses the damned Logan family curse.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185392802397/one-thing-i-dont-like-about-logan-lucky-is-the)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This ask and answer talks about triggers (unspecified), anxiety, and depression. Please skip if this will negatively affect you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so I keep getting a bit triggered by things online at the moment. Could you write a little something with Clyde making you/the reader feel better. Telling them to come away from the screen and it’s all nonsense. Then he gives you some food at his bar being all loving. It would really help to have something nice to read like this if I get triggered again to make me feel a bit better. If you could I’d be very much appreciated!

I’d be happy to write this! I hope nothing I post or share triggers you, or that I tag it right so you don’t see it. Anyways, this fic calls for some famous Duck Tape Nachos!

—-

It happened. Again. You really needed to stop. But the only thing that would help was somewhere past the stupid posts. Clyde could help to but he was busy. You watched him talk with his customers and make up their drinks from your spot at the bar against the wall. Anyways back to scrolling to find the cute video your friend posted of her pets playing together. You froze, another one, this one worse than the rest. You quickly shut down all the apps lingering open and placed your phone down a space away and put your head down on the bar, and tried to remember the deep breathing exercise you have been told about. Then there was a hand rubbing between your shoulder blades.

“Darlin, it is alright. Remember, all that stuff is only in there. It isn’t real. People make that stuff up because some like that stuff but don’t care about others who can’t think about it. Mellie told me a way that you can hide all that junk, I can try and figure it out. Or she can do it since she just walked in. Here, uh, have my phone while she fixes yours. I’ll be back in a moment darlin.”

Clyde left a kiss on your head then went over to talk with Mellie. You picked up your head and watched your sweet man try his best to solve all your problems. Then you went to his phone, he knew you were safe with his since he didn’t have any social media apps, or news apps, or much of anything really. He had a few games that are easy to play with his one hand, his messaging and phone apps, his gallery which has a total of 20 pictures, a weather app, and the internet. You picked solitaire and began lazily sorting out the cards.

Then Clyde returned to you, with a cup of water and a plate of nachos that he placed in front of you.

“Eat darlin. Getting upset takes a lot of energy from ya even if you don’t notice it at first. And I can get you a soda if you’d like. Whatever my pretty lady wants, except alcohol, you don’t need that right now with what you just went through, it would only make things worse. And I make things better.”

You began to eat some of the chips, you knew he would leave until you ate some, “I’m good with the water Clyde. Thank you.”

He leaned over and kissed your cheek, “Alright, just holler if ya change your mind,” he laughed at the glare you gave him, “glares’ll work too I guess, but I can’t hear those.”

He took a covered chip and moved on to his other patrons , not turning to say “love tax” when he heard you scoff.

Clyde said it was going to be okay, so it will be okay. Mellie brought you your phone once she finished. And your night was ended being covered in soft kisses from Clyde while you fell asleep.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185546627982/hi-so-i-keep-getting-a-bit-triggered-by-things)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sent you a pic of a prop I found off Clyde Logan dogtag, I think it is real it was on a prop site, perhaps never used on screen. But the detail on it like Clyde L Logan makes me think it’s was real. The prop was sold but I made my own one on a army dog tag site, pretty cheap. Put in the same info as his one and I now got myself Clyde Logan dog tag! Could you write a little something about Clyde’s girl finding his dog tag?

Here is the picture for y'all to see. Our soft country boy is O+ blood type.

And here is a short little thing about you finding Clyde’s dog tags while packing to move!

—-

You had moved onto packing up Clyde’s closet, definitely something you wanted to do for him since there are so many tiny things to pick up. There were random lost socks, some pens, a couple hair ties, two broken belts, and some fallen shirts on the floor, and a shoe box. You pulled over the box, it says it is for dress shoes, but when you opened it that isn’t what you found. This was filled with stuff from his deployments, letters from Mellie and pictures of little Sadie, a couple uneaten Girl Scout trefoils that should be thrown out, pictures he or people in his unit took of each other, a bandana, and a chain with his dog tags. You took those out along with the old cookies, putting the chain around your neck and throwing out the cookies on the search for your man.

You found him packing up the kitchen, “Babe, I found a box with stuff from your time over seas.”

He turned and looked at you, eyes catching on the cookies in your hand and chain around your neck, “Oh, ya did? I forgot I had those, I loved when we got sent Girl Scout cookies.”

“I also found your dog tags, do you want them?”

“No, I’m alright darlin. You can have them if ya want, keep a piece of me with ya when you’re at work and what not.”

You threw away the cookies and tucked the tags into your shirt, giving a kiss to Clyde, “I love you, Clyde. And thank you.”

You were sure the stuff was a tricky subject for him to approach, but you made sure you kept the box in an easy to find place. You never knew when he would want to talk about it and look through the stuff.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185969061917/i-sent-you-a-pic-of-a-prop-i-found-off-clyde-logan)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is soft boi Clyde Logan a soft boi in bed?

You fuckin know it! He is the softest! The only part of going to bed with Clyde that isn’t soft is his dick. He has it in him to be rough, but why be rough and fast when he can be slow and sensual and take his time to fully pleasure his darlin and himself. When he is in to the mood to be more rough he explicitly asks to do so, and you can do the same. Going slow and soft also let’s him do his favorite thing, tease the hell out of you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/185981555187/is-soft-boi-clyde-logan-a-soft-boi-in-bed-you)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde is superstitious, what kind of weird things does he do to avoid bad luck?

He does a lot of little things that most people don’t notice. Main ones include: His bedroom is set up in a specific way, not going along with any superstition, only his own mind; unless wrapped up in other bedroom activities, he has a specific way he gets ready for and into bed. He has a lucky penny from 1957 that is always in his right pant pocket, and ever since getting out of jail after the heist he carries 2 quarters since that is how Joe actually helped them.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186020951762/clyde-is-superstitious-what-kind-of-weird-things)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde taking you on a date to the boon county fair, what do you do, eat, play, what does Clyde win for you?

You would walk around and observe all the other people, both vendors and fairgoers, getting an idea of what the fair is offering that day. After getting the lay of the land, you start playing the games finding which ones are more rigged than others. You each win tiny stuffed animals from the balloon dart game, but Clyde has his eyes on a giant cat from the ring toss for you. When your stomach grumbles, you and Clyde make your way to the food area. This is the fair, your time to indulge on all the worst junk food people can imagine, so you get the top 4 things that pique your interest. You sit down with Clyde and dig into your shared corn dogs, mac and cheese bites, and for dessert fried snickers and oreos. You stay away from going on the rides, but around the more intense rides are good places to sit and people watch, which is what you do before returning to the games. Clyde then goes to work on getting the giant cat that will barely fit in the back seat of your car. His coordination from being a bartender helps him immensely and he gets the cat. The heat of the day combined with the fried foods eventually gets to you so you head back home, new stuffie in tow. After a few glasses of ice cold water you fall asleep between Clyde and the cat which you named Sampson.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186090200667/clyde-taking-you-on-a-date-to-the-boon-county)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so cute about the cat stuffie! Which made me think.. This cat likes to hang around Clyde's bar, everytime he has a food delivery, the cat likes to barge in the kitchen looking through all the bags, Cos of hygiene shoos him away at first but after the third time this happens Clyde being the big softie he is starts to give it some meat scraps and water. The cat after that day is always there when his opening up and locking up. Anymore headcanons on the cat?

First things first, the cat’s name is Duck Tape, Duck for short, Duck “get your kitty behind out of the kitchen” Tape Logan for long. After Clyde realizes that this little fellow just wants a friend and some food he sets out a bowl of water and food on the porch while he is at the bar unless there have been sightings of dangerous wildlife near by. He makes Mellie and Jimmy take Duck to the vet to make sure he isn’t lost and to get a check up, his siblings don’t know how he convinced them to do that and realize he could have done it himself when they are in the waiting room. It ends up that Duck is not chipped and there haven’t been any local inquiries about a lost cat that looks like him, so Duck Tape is now officially a Logan. Clyde noticed Duck was fond of the boxes his tomatoes came in so he would set one up right inside the open door while he was preparing stuff for service later in the day, and one was placed on the porch. And yes, Clyde would have conversations with Duck while doing said prep work. During operating hours Ducktholomew ~~(pronounced like Bartholomew but Duck instead of Barth)~~ , a random nickname that Clyde thought of “Duck’s ‘legal’ name”, figured out if he stayed on or around the porch he would get the most attention. He quickly figured out which regulars liked him and which didn’t and would run up to those who liked him. Duck is known to weave through the legs of those who step out to smoke. One day Duck jumped into the cab of Clyde’s truck so he began bringing Duck home every night and to the bar every day. Duck was in for a shock when Clyde took off his prosthetic the first time though, growls and swats were directed at the fake arm until Clyde put it in a drawer, then Duck was fine.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186091578587/that-was-so-cute-about-the-cat-stuffie-which-made)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ducktholomew 😹 that was very enjoyable to read 👏🏻👏🏻👏🏻 It is like my neighbors cat who likes to come in with the food shopping. Clyde was very canny to let his brother and sister take Duck to the vet, cats do not like going to the vet!

Ducktholomew is now cannon in my heart and there is no going back. Clyde has two loves of his life, you and Duck Tape Logan. Clyde knows what he is about, plus he doesn’t really like medical settings so that is why he got his siblings to do it. He doesn’t like to talk about it so he just blackmailed them by saying he would tell Sadie that there was a cat at his bar and her dad and auntie wouldn’t take the poor thing to the vet to make sure he wasn’t sick or lost.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186099334332/ducktholomew-that-was-very-enjoyable-to-read)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a nightmare last night could you write a little fluff about Clyde being all reassuring in the middle of the night?

I hate having nightmares, I’m sorry. I wish you soft sweet Adam character dreams tonight.

—

Clyde was just drifting off to sleep after a long night at Duck Tape when he felt you sit up. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around your waist, placing a soft kiss to your hip.

“What’s up darlin?”

You ran your fingers through his hair, “I had that bad dream again.”

Clyde sat up and pulled your head to his chest, “Darlin, it isn’t real, I promise. It can’t hurt you. It is just your brain bein’ mean ta ya.”

He placed kisses to your head and softly rocked you, “Here, let me see if this helps. Hey, my sweet darling’s subconscious, stop making her dream of all that scary shit, it isn’t okay.”

You giggled at Clyde’s conversation with your subconscious, he could be such a goof some times. But you’d be lying if it didn’t make you feel better. Eventually you laid back down and you fell asleep curled into Clyde’s side, this time dreaming about getting married to him.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186479553042/i-had-a-nightmare-last-night-could-you-write-a)


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy headcanon about Clyde's cat? What does he/she look like?

* * *

Duck "Ducktholomew" "get your kitty behind out of the kitchen" Tape Logan is a brown/grey short haired tabby with a white chest, and a boy kitty. Duck is the second cutest thing on the bars property, Clyde is the first (unless it is Clyde talking then it is you when you visit him). Duck is a very interesting cat, he will meow back when you talk to him as if he is having a conversation with you; if he finds a towel on the floor he will rub against it then hold it between his front paws while laying on his side and kangaroo kicks it with his back paws; he loves to lick salt off of tortilla and potato chips, but won't lick salt off anything else (except fingers); when at home Duck will yowl at the top of his kitty lungs if you or Clyde so much as step outside to get the mail without him following, or close the bathroom door all the way. Mr. Tape is a very affectionate cat who loves attention and pets and acts closer to a golden retriever than a cat, and he also gets some strange nicknames from you and Clyde. Duck loves tunnels and tennis balls, and his favorite spots to sleep are on a fuzzy blanket or shirts either you or Clyde have worn.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/186586881527/fluffy-headcanon-about-clydes-cat-what-does)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are already showing Christmas films and it isn’t even Halloween yet. Some Christmas films I just have to roll my eyes at. What do you think Clyde makes of them?

I think Clyde starts watching them with you if that is what you want to watch. At first he just rolls his eyes at the cheesiness, but by the third one he is crying when things don't work out in the middle and smiling when they all resolve at the end. He gets all mushy and romantic, and kisses all over your face during commercials and the credits. One day it snows a lot so he doesn't open the bar and he made you hot chocolate (spiked if that is how you roll) and you cuddle under a big fuzzy blanket and watch them.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188477920142/they-are-already-showing-christmas-films-and-it)


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Clyde likes antiques shows? Ever since his great great great grandfather Paw Paw gave away the diamond thinking it was worthless, Clyde makes sure he knows his stuff. Just in case.

Clyde loves learning about things. Especially old, valuable things. He takes his knowledge to thrift and antique shops, trying to find some gems (real or metaphorical) hoping someone else was as foolish and aloof as Paw Paw.  
Best thing he's found so far? Your engagement ring.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188478157957/do-you-think-clyde-likes-antiques-shows-ever)


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also just for Clyde on his own, does he like decorating the Duck Tape Bar or is he superstitious round this time of year?

He loves decorating for Halloween! He loves black cats, so he doesn't see that as bad luck. But he won't walk under ladders (he is too tall anyways), or break a mirror. He loves fall and the spooky season because that means flannel season! Duct Tape bar definitely gets decorated for Halloween and he has special drinks for the season, and he gives a 10% discount to anyone wearing a costume on Halloween (a lot more people come in then so he makes more money than normal).

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188702105527/also-just-for-clyde-on-his-own-does-he-like)


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to the dentist today, to get a filling hopefully for my chipped back molar. Can you give me some Clyde fluffy reassurance please? 😬

Clyde would hold you close before taking you to the office. Is he supposed to drive, no. Does he care, also no. He is going to take care of his darlin. He set you on his lap and covers your face in kisses. "Its gonna be alright darlin." "You'll feel so much better once all the work is done." "I'm here to take care of you and give you kisses until the numbing cream wears off. And then so many more after." Before getting out of the car to go into the office he turns to you, very seriously, "now darlin. I know you're nervous and scared. But whatever you do. Do not bite the doctor."

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/188990502477/im-going-to-the-dentist-today-to-get-a-filling)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just bought Bob Seger greatest hits, I never really knew any of his songs. But listening to it makes me think of Clyde showing me his songs for the first time 😍

Imagine him just anxiously watching you and then smiling when you start to move your head to the music. He gets so happy that you enjoy it, even if it is just a little bit. Basically, as long as you aren't revolted by his music he's happy.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189024468617/i-just-bought-bob-seger-greatest-hits-i-never)


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think plays on Clyde tv in the bar other than the motor racing?

History channel conspiracy theory shows 😂😂😂 and animal planet shows.... anyways, I think he'll turn on anything one of his regulars ask to watch. Sometimes there will be Jeopardy, other times the football game, he'll even turn it off of his motor races (he watches them all, nascar, indy, motorcycle, off road) if a close enough regular asks, but most don't because they want Clyde to watch what he loves too.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189112620387/what-do-you-think-plays-on-clyde-tv-in-the-bar)


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any soft Clyde in the bedroom head canons?

Clyde is so damn soft in bed by default. He gets shy when you take off his prosthetic, every time he blushes and looks away. Kisses are a must, not just on the lips but all along your jaw, behind your ears, down your neck, across your collarbone, he loves peppering you with kisses, before, during, and after undressing. He is so gentle and always complements you on your body, noises you make, how well you take him. Another must is oral, he loves to make you squirm and moan using just his mouth, and the occasional finger or two. After he is sure you are prepared he slowly, gently, reverently makes love to you, smiling the whole time, telling you sweet nothings and more compliments and gives you more kisses. He makes sure you come first, and then him, he is a gentle like that. He also just loves to watch your face in pure ecstasy. Afterwards he always gets a soft towel to clean you up, gives you water and the option of snacks, then gets in bed for a snuggle and more kisses.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189618362457/any-soft-clyde-in-the-bedroom-head-canons-i)


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday 13 and a black cat ran across the road in front of me! For real! I wonder what Clyde would do?

For the black cat stuff, that is one superstition he doesn’t believe in. He loves cats, including black ones.

As for Friday the 13th, he is very cautious, more cautious than normal. Before dating you, Mellie would spend the whole day with him, but now you do. He gets plenty of kisses and hugs from you, and you triple check everything with him. He is very grateful for you.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189648315472/its-friday-13-and-a-black-cat-ran-across-the-road)


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm rewatching Logan Lucky right now! I'm so in love with Clyde I just want to love on him and be loved on in return!

He does! Clyde is such a soft boi. I love him so much. I'm pretty sure he gives some of the best cuddles, he looks so warm. And I feel like he smells so good, like home. He also needs love, he is a tad self conscious after all. Kiss battles are a thing on lazy, loving days, each of you kissing all over the others face, and who ever can kiss the other's lips first wins.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/189796593092/im-rewatching-logan-lucky-right-now-im-so-in)


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s storming really bad and a few years ago the area I’m in was devastated by tornadoes some right at the end of street so it gave me an idea for the fluff requests! Could you do something along the lines of Clyde comforting the reader durning a really bad storm?

Clyde walked in a lot earlier than normal, since he had closed the bar only an hour after opening. The big storm had rolled in sooner than forecast and the rain was already pretty steady, the rumblings of thunder way out in the distance.

He walked to the living room, “Darlin? Where are ya, my love?”

He walked to the bedroom to find you curled up in bed with one of his shirts. He took off his prosthetic and placed it in its drawer. Then he moved to sit by you.

He reached out a hand to rub your arm, “Darlin, your Clydie-bear is here for you.”

You moved closer and hugged him, “Clyde. I wasn’t prepared. The weather man said it wouldn’t start until 2am. It isn’t even midnight yet.”

He hugged you tight and kissed your forehead, “I know, love bug. That’s why I immediately shut up the bar and came back. Did you eat dinner yet?”

You shook your head and he smiled, “Good. Because I brought home a surprise for you. I’ll be back in 15 minutes max.”

Clyde kissed you softly and left the room and went to the kitchen. He had brought home what he needed to make his famous Duct Tape Nachos for you. He put it all together and added the quintessential onion rings he had fried up to the side of the pile of chips. He knew this would help soothe you a bit.

He poured you your favorite drink then walked into you balancing the tray holding two plates of nachos and both your drinks, “Dinner is served, darling! Famous Duct Tape nachos, with all your favorite toppings, including the comfort onion rings, all from the comfort of bed, made fresh in our kitchen.”

He set the tray down on your lap then got in next to you.

You began to eat and smiled at you, “Thank you, Clydie-bear.”

There was loud rumble of thunder just then, and he immediately pulled you close, tucking your head under his chin. Clyde then began to sway, humming some of your favorite songs.

“Don’t worry, love. I got ya. You’re safe.”

Once the current round of thunder had moved further away again, he began to feed you your nachos.

The rest of the night was filled with cuddles, kisses, and finding where he put his box of ear plugs so you could sleep better. And he wouldn’t be further than a few rooms away until the storm passed.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190034746612/its-storming-really-bad-and-a-few-years-ago-the)


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First date with Clyde he takes you bowling. But your not very good at bowling and Clyde uses that to get up close and show you how to bowl. But then he gets his fingers stuck in the small bowling ball you use which is not funny but hehe silly sausage.

You didn’t want to break Clyde’s heart by saying you didn’t know how to bowl when he pulled up to the bowling alley. The first date was going so well and you weren’t going to ruin it. You got some bowling shoes when Clyde paid for two rounds, and followed him to your assigned lane. You watched him as he opened his bowling bag and pulled out his own shoes.

He smiled at you, “They don’t got my size shoe. Got my own custom ball too, because I felt silly only having my own shoes. I come once a month, there are other veterans with amputations that meet up.”

You smiled back, tying up your shoes, “That sounds like fun.”

He nodded in response, focused on his shoes. You looked around and noticed other groups going up and picking out a ball from the wall, so you got up and picked one that wasn’t too heavy for you and set it in the ball return next to where Clyde put his.

You watched other bowlers to try and understand how to roll the ball.

Then Clyde stood up and pat your shoulder, “Do you wanna go first, or should I? Gonna put our names on the scoreboard.”

He pointed up at the screen where it said to input names to begin.

“You go first, Clyde. You do this more than me.”

He entered the names in that order then picked up his ball, getting a strike.

You cheered for him and chuckled at the silly animation on the screen.

Then it was your turn, you did your best to copy Clyde, but your ball went to the gutter.

“Don’t worry, darlin. It happens to me too, you got a second shot right now.”

You picked up your ball after it came back and tried again, this time following what a kid did earlier, just standing at the edge of the lane but still rolling the ball from the one hand. You managed to knock down three pins, and Clyde cheered for you.

You continued the game and after the fifth round you were really struggling.

Clyde looked at you, “Darlin, have you ever bowled before? I should’ve asked before bringing ya here… I’m sorry.”

You shook your head, “No, I haven’t Clyde. And it’s okay.”

He hummed, “Well, I can teach ya. If you want.”

“Yes , please.”

He hummed, “Well, I can’t really do more than just show ya how I lead up to releasing the ball, can’t really put it inta words for you. But if you just take the last stance with your lead foot, well, leadin, I can show ya how to release.”

You nod and get in position with your ball, and he comes up behind you, close but not touching and places his arm behind yours, “Could ya hold the ball so I can get my fingers in? Then you can press your arm against mine so you can feel what I’m doin.”

You held the ball for him and then got in position after he got it. He pulled back and released it, the ball rolling down and hitting down half the pins.

You jumped, “Can we do the next one like that too, get them all knocked down?”

He nodded and got the ball, “Get back into position, really pay attention to how I move my arm.”

He went to release the ball and it didn’t, “Uhh… Darlin. My finger is stuck.”

“Oh! Uh, go sit down. I help get it off.”

He sat down and you looked at it, and pulled back on the skin to try and get his middle finger out of the hole.

“I’ll get it off, promise Clyde.”

You continued to gently work at it and finally got him free. You kissed his finger and smiled, “I’ll try all by myself instead.”

You went and got down the rest of the pins.

Clyde jumped up, cheering, “Amazing, darlin! I’m so proud.”

He grabbed you in a bear hug and spun you around.

The rest of the night was spent laughing and cheering for the other, and Clyde kept to using his custom ball with the larger holes.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190185967287/first-date-with-clyde-he-takes-you-bowling-but)


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never go bowling. I wish Clyde was my teacher. I bet he would be gentle and patient with me.

He would! Always patient and gentle, and oh so supportive. He loves to teach others. And if he has a perfectly innocent reason to be pressed against your back in public he is going to take it, since otherwise he is a bit too shy. 

He'd cheer for you even when you have a gutter ball because "it went further than the last one and you're getting better." He would even get the clerk to put up the guard rails if you wanted so you could get better and hit pins.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190194021487/i-never-go-bowling-i-wish-clyde-was-my-teacher-i)


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clyde Logan getting jealous when his girl is watch a show with an actor she fancies in it?

He knew you had a celebrity crush. He didn’t mind, he knew you loved him more than anything. But right now. Right now you were completely glued to the tv screen, eyes unmoving, attention not faltering, as the guy commanded this scene with his presence. Shirtless, in only boxers, presence. And he had been trying to tell you some fun news before the show started. Well, he hadn’t actually said anything besides “hi, darlin” before the show turned on. So you didn’t know he had a special surprise for ya. Didn’t know that he was about to tell ya he was taking ya on vacation to California. So he just cuddled to ya, until he felt your breath hitch when the guy appeared on screen shirtless. Well, two could play at that game. He sat up and began unbuttoning his shirt. And then he stood and took off his pants, leaving him in just his boxer briefs.

Commercial came and you turned to look at him, “Darlin. Don’t tell me you think that guy looks better than me. Plus, ya know I can show ya everything.”

You smiled, “Would you please? I can watch this later.”

He smirked and sat down, “In a moment. I got important news.”

You gave him your undies attention, turning off the tv, “What is it, Clydie Bear?”

He moved over closer and gave you a sweet kiss, “I’m taking ya to California. Ta Los Angeles, to the beach. For a whole ten days.”

Your smile told it all to him, he knew you were his. Wholly and completely his. You may like the eye candy popping up on tv and social media. But he knew you loved having his sweetness all to yourself. He wouldn’t tell ya just yet one of the days he got tickets to a live taping of the show you were just watching just yet. You wanted to see all of him and he wasn’t one to deny his darlin.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190756197092/clyde-logan-getting-jealous-when-his-girl-is-watch)


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monika: If you want to take another prompt, I have one for you. Clyde Logan x Reader blind date AU. (The idea is related to your previous text about bowling, so I hope that anon doesn't mind.)

> Mellie has a new friend at work - you. During a casual conversation you admit that you don’t know how to bowling. Mellie decides to do something about it and set you up with her brother so he can teach you the basics. That’s why now (on Valentine’s Day?) Clyde is waiting for you outside the local bowling alley. It would be lovely if you included some of these: 1. Mellie playing matchmaker did not tell Clyde this meeting would be a date. She knows there is no chance he will come if it’s a date. 2. Mellie helps him choose a nice outfit, she stylizes his hair a bit too. 3. At first, Clyde has no idea what you look like. (From a vague description, he rather expects a nice middle-aged lady who really wants to learn to play bowling.) 4. That’s why he is totally surprised and unprepared for… well you. 5. Light body image issue. Clyde wants to make a good impression on you, so he tries to hide his hand at first. (For example, when he opens door for you.) Which is pointless because you will find out anyway, so… 6. You are bad at bowling. Like, very bad. Worst bowling player ever! 7. That’s why at the end of the first meeting you ask Clyde for a few more lessons. 8. This bowling thing is quickly becoming regular for you two. You meet at least once a week. 9. Some bowling staff (who know Clyde from high school) are convinced that you two are a couple. 10. When you finally get quite good at bowling, none of you talk about it for fear of ending the “lessons”. 11. Of course, Mellie planned everything. Now she sits with a glass of wine in her hand and watches your and Clyde’s relationship develop. (Which is very slowly). 12. When will you kiss ???? I do not know! But I know you will definitely kiss because slow burn is only worth when it ends with a hot, desperate kiss. Or something more. 😉 

He was sat, a bit huffy, in Mellie’s hairdressing chair, the smock thing wrapped around his shoulders. She was touching up his hair, making sure it wouldn’t get too long and unruly, and getting rid of the split ends. She began talking about a new client, who saw the picture of him and Mellie at the bowling alley after he won a tournament a couple months ago on her station, and how she talked about how she always wanted to learn to bowl, since she never really learned.

Then the question came, “Why don’t you teach her, Clyde? I’ll set it up!”

He grumbled, but what harm would teaching some lady how to bowl, “Sure. Not like ya would’ve given me the option to say no, anyways.”

She smiled and took off the smock, “Good! Because I already told her you would love to teach her on Thursday at noon. Her name is (y/n). She knows what you look like, but she is a bit shy. And she carries one of those fancy metal water bottles covered in stickers!”

“(y/n), alright. Thursday. That is tomorrow, Mel.”

She kissed his forehead, “Yup! Make sure to wear one of those nice button ups I got ya for your birthday.”

He nodded, “Yes, Mellie. I will.”

The next afternoon he was standing outside the bowling alley, left arm behind his back, at a quarter to noon, waiting for you. All he knew was your name, that you had a water bottle, and was shy. He expected some nice housewife type like he sees at the grocery store, but when a pretty young lady was approaching him cautiously he was blown away.

You approached the tall man in the dark blue button up, “Clyde Logan?”

He gave you a shy smile, “The one and only. You must be (y/n)?”

“I am. It is nice to meet you. Thank you for agreeing to this. I hope you have a lot of patience.”

He moved to led you into the building and to the counter to get you some shoes, “I do. A lot of patience. Let’s get ya some rental shoes, then we’ll go to the lane I already have set up.”

You followed him, and soon you were all set to bowl. Which went horribly. You dropped the ball on both you and Clyde’s big toes, maybe knocked down a total of three pins the whole game.

Clyde rubbed his chin after he packed away his bowling ball and shoes in the bag, “Do ya maybe wanna come again next week, same time? You’ll get better with practice, I promise.”

You agreed, and so you met up for lunch at the snack shack and then bowling every Thursday. After three months, you went through a whole game and only missed three pins the whole game.

Both of you were excited and jumping up and down, well you were jumping, Cyde just smiled and clapped his hand against his arm. As you helped him pack his stuff as he changed to his normal shoes, both of you were pretty quiet.

“So, uhh, Clyde. I was thinking. I don’t want to stop seeing you every week. Can we uhh, do something else? Maybe you can teach me to bartend?”

He chuckled, “How about I take ya to my favorite diner tomorrow for some dinner? Then to a movie?”

You looked to him, “Like a date?”

He blushed, “Yeah. As a date. If that is alright with ya, darlin?”

You smiled and nodded, “Please Clyde. I’d love to go on a date with you.”

The next evening Mellie just had to work late, practicing different techniques on her mannequin heads, while Clyde and you sat in the diner across the way. She smiled to herself, glad her brother was so happy. If she squealed when he kissed you outside before getting in his truck, that was between her and Jessica the mannequin.

* * *

[Answer on tumblr ](https://awkward-radar-tech.tumblr.com/post/190831583577/monika-if-you-want-to-take-another-prompt-i-have)

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr, awkward-radar-tech!  
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment or message me on Tumblr, I like to know what people think of my fics!


End file.
